Suffer In Silence
by thelonelycinnamonbun
Summary: Gumball Watterson's depression has worsened. He's grown and matured, but realizes that he has some loose ends. Darwin passed away and everyone at school bullies him-worse than before. Gumball also is sick of everyone's crap. But he realizes he can still have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Suffering In Silence

An Amazing World Of Gumball Fanfiction

Written by thelonelycinnamonbun

I do not own TAWOG. All rights go to Ben Bocquelet

My name is Gumball Watterson. Frankly, that was my childhood nickname and I wish it was Zachary again, not that babyish name. I've grown since 12. My hair's gotten longer and I have poofy bangs that are impossible to straighten, or pin back. I don't wear that sweater that strangled me beyond belief, and I realized Penny Fitzgerald is a slut. I'm sitting in my mom's car, with my earbuds in, listening to _Diary Of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin.

 _Something's getting in the way_

 _Something's just about to break_

 _I will try to find my place_

 _In the diary of Jane_

 _So tell me how it should be_

I now wear a black poofy sweater and darker jeans. I graduated the seventh grade and I'm in my final year of Elmore Junior High.

I sigh as my mom stops the car. "Gum-'' she says, before I interrupt her. "Zach, mom." I say, a bit annoyed. "Zach, here's the prescription. Give it to Larry and get your pills. The white small ones." I said nothing as I took the prescription and got out the car. I shoved the earbuds in my sweater pocket. I looked at Larry as he remembered my pills. I nodded as he showed my anti-depression pills. I took them as I walked out. Mom sped off to home and I took one of my 4 pills a day. When we got home, Anais was sitting with her boyfriend, Billy. I smiled slightly and made my way up the stairs. I felt uneasy as I went up the stairs, pills grasply in hand.

I realized it was all in my head: No sounds, just my breathing. I looked in my room, making sure everything's alright. The room was pitch-black until I turned on the lights. Light flooded the room, making stuff visible. I saw my goldfish brother Darwin's bowl in the corner, with him in it. I sighed and left the room as I had no idea of the horror that was unleashed.

(Sorry for the short chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Suffer In Silence

Chapter 2

All rights go to Ben Bocquelet.

I realized that something wasn't quite right. I opened the door and turned on the lights and I felt tears come down my face, something I hadn't felt in a while. I screamed as loud as possible. "NO! WHY HIM?" I yelled. The reason I was crying was because I saw Darwin, hanging by the head, with the walls scribbled on in red. Darwin had slash marks against his head, and his leg was half off. I saw a note on the floor beneath Darwin's stool.

 _Dear Gumball,_

 _I realized I coudn't take the rejection from Carrie._

 _If she wanted me dead, so be it._

 _Tell her that I did this all for her..._

 _I love you, bro._

 _-Darwin A. Watterson_

I began to cry as hard as I could. I screamed at Mom to call 911. I told her and everyone came up to see. Anais began to well up tears. Mom covered her mouth while Dad covered his eyes. Mom called 911 and told them the whole thing. I shoved the note in my pocket. Not soon enough, the police came. "We'll need him for questioning," a woman officer said, waiting for Mom to nod. She did, and soon I was in the front of a squad car. Some time later, we arrived at the station. They asked me why and I took out the note. "Carrie Krueger. 665 Raven Lane." I said emotionlessly. "Darwin, my brother got rejected. He got bullied until he uh, you know." The lady dismissed me and I began to walk home. I stared at the once colorful sky, and sighed.

It was a dark day in Elmore for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Suffer In Silence

Chapter 3

All rights go to Ben Bocquelet

As I walked home, I stared at the dull places that had once been sites of joy for me. The park, once vivid and life filled was now a wasteland of trash, dead things and brokenness.

The brokenness reminds me of myself.

I look around Elmore, and look at other places. Joyful Burger, now colorless sign was fading, and the logo was peeling. There's not as many trees, but twice as many stores and buildings. It's really quite sad how my hometown, the place of utter wackiness has turned into a slightly morbid industrial wasteland. There's barely any honest people left and the ones who were honest once have turned to corruption- Money, drugs and gangs. The ones who have been bad are worse.

I stare at Mr. Robinson's house. I kept a blank face. All those years, putting in gratefulness and friendship, wasted. I'm glad that old bastard died. He deserved it, after hating the world and being ungrateful.

I stare at Penny's house. I scoff in disgust as I see that slut. She waves. "Hi Gum-" Penny says, before I flip her off. Her mom, dad and sister stare. I flipped them ALL off with both of my middle fingers.

I finally see the house that made me snap. Carrie's. Anger seethed as I walked past, to my house.

I got home, expecting the happy squeals of Darwin.

I realized how stupid I was- He's gone.

I took about seven pills- I felt worthless. Depression was slowly sinking in as I felt like dying- Joining Darwin. I sighed and shook my head no. But if I could have Darwin back, I'd kill myself. Darwin let a bitch do this to him- He deserves life. He was innocent and deserved life. I decided to something I vowed never to do unless it was absolutely nesscesary.

Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reading this dumb little fic! Shoutouts to Lexboss and Dante Watterson! GO READ THEIR STORIEEEEES!

I'll begin to write two chapters a day. Expect another later today.

-CinnyBun


	4. Chapter 4

Suffering In Silence

Chapter Four

I own nothing!

I was seriously afraid. I grabbed the Ouija board and the planchette, locking my room door. I left a note for Mom on the table. I told her I'd be paying my respects, alone. I closed the door and turned off everything. I sat on the floor, praying first.

I put my hand on the board and circled it once. I held a picture of Darwin. "Darwin Watterson. Please come out. It's me, Gumball." I felt it move across. It spelled out, ''Hi." I smiled. "Darwin, why'd you kill yourself?" I bit my lip, feeling a light breeze. The board spelled out, "I didn't. T." I cocked my head in confusion. The planchette moved to GOODBYE and I kept my confusion. "Goodbye, Darwin." I said, putting the board away. I turned everything on, as the candles still burned. It represented my patience at this point. I walked down to see a crying Anais, and drunken Mom. "You-you worthless little BITCH!" Mom said breaking the bottle of Merlot and stabbing Anais. Anais howled in pain, as I held Mom back. I tied her up and made sure she couldn't escape. I made sure she would sleep off the hangover. I bandaged Anais' wounds and gave her some Tylenol. I told her she could sleep in my bunk, if she wanted. She nodded yes and I got dressed for bed. I told Anais to climb in, and she did. I hope she isn't scarred for life. She's a little pink angel. I wish I could have kids like her one day. May God protect the Wattersons... Especially Mom and Anais..

OMG So sorry

for this lame ass short chapters. Longer ones soon I promise. Leave requests for chapters in the comments and I will be accepting OCs.

-CinnyBun


	5. Chapter 5

Suffer In Silence

Chap 5

All rights reserved

Requested by Dante Watterson

I dreaded school the next day. I cried myself to sleep, realizing who Darwin's killer was. I felt the blade glide across my skin happily. I got dressed in my usual outfit, leaving Anais asleep. I left another note about Mom being unstable to Mom. I threatned to call the police and get full custody of her if she tried anything. I rode the bus alone, with my iPod being my only companion. Carrie smiled and waved- she was naive. I looked away and stared out to the vermillion sun. Soon, the bus had stopped and I got off. I got all my shit and went to class. Everything was a blur until lunch.

I walked down to lunch with a lump in my throat- and in my heart.

I sat alone, and began to eat. I missed Darwin so much, I still think he's here. Tobias is a major asshole. He ruined my life. Penny, and now Darwin. ''Look what the cat dragged in... Oh wait.." Tobias sneered. I ignored him. "Where's your faggot brother, queer?" Tobias taunted. I stood up. "Leave me alone, you worthless rainbow faced asshole. No wonder you're so fucking spoiled. Your parents obviously don't care about you." I retorted coldly.

"At least my mom isn't a drunken whore. ATLEAST MY DAD ISN'T A LAZY ASS BASTARD WHO PRODUCED A FUCKING EMO FAGGOT! ATLEAST MY SIBLING DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE HE'S WORTHLESS!" Tobias yelled. I felt my blood boil. "YOU FUCKING LAME ASS RETARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY'D YOU KILL MY BR- brother?" I screamed, getting softer.

Tobias went pale. He whimpered. "Wh- what are you talking about?" he chuckled nervously.

I unsheathed a single claw. I grabbed Tobias, and slit his throat.

"Worthless piece of shit." I chuckled. I dumped Tobias' pale lifeless body in a gutter. "That's where you belong, you ass."  
I walked home, letting the guilt hug me. I realized I just killed someone.

But he killed someone also.

I got home and smiled. "Hi, Mom." I said. She smiled. "Gum-" "ZACH. Z-A-C-H. Mom, I'm 15. Not twelve." Her smile faded. "Allright. I didn't mean to do that to Anais. I needed to cope with the divorce and Darwin, and..." Mom began to weep. I hugged her. "Mom, we're all broken.. Embrace it.." I said. "Mom, have you ever killed someone?" I said, sniffling. Tears flowed down my face, in a mixture of grief, anger and pain. Mom's face went pale, and a single tear went down her face. She was silent, and hugged me. "The things I do for family..." I said, crying as hard as I could. ''We've all made mistakes. If this is your way to deal with it, let the tears flow..." Mom said. "...Zach.." She finished.

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I have 146 views in 3 days! This dumb little story is getting better, amirite?

Shoutout to Dante Watterson, again! That guy is flippin' awesome

If you want a specific chapter, PM or leave in reviews. I'm also accepting OCs.

-CinnyBun


	6. Chapter 6

Suffer In Silence

All rights go to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network

Chapter Six

OCs belong to Lionroar123, Dante Watterson, Lexboss and me.

OCs used

Simba Watterson - Lionroar123

Dante Watterson- Dante Watterson

Lexy Watterson - Lexboss

Lilly Rivers- Myself, thelonelycinnamonbun

My ''S'' key i being retarded so it might not show up a little.

Since Tobias hasn't shown up to class for days, people started to wonder. I kept myself together while class went on. Jamie's been nice to me so far, since Tina got suspended for smoking in the girl's room with Rachel. Eighth has shown the softer side to Jamie. She's dating Dante, one of my best friends. I barely get to see him and my cousin, Simba. I also get to see Lexy since Mom has full custody from Dad. Anyway, I have my eyes on this beautiful woman; Her name is Lilly, and she's my age. She's cool, and I asked her to hang with Simba, Jamie, Dante and I. She smiled and agreed. She's in my math and science class, and Gym too. Her eyes are an icy blue, and her skin a soft medley of onyx and white. I got to my house feeling unsafe as I opened the front door.

"She's my child, too, Richard!" Mom shouted. I heard a punch thrown and Mom sat on the stairs, unveiling a crying Anais, scared Lexy and an angry Dad. Mom sat on the floor, crying. Dad looked at us. "Get the hell out, Richard." I said, coldly. "You fatass. Mom busts her ass, day and night while your ass.. does _that."_ I pointed to shattered glass bottles and an ashtray. Dad looked drained, emotionally and psychically too. I hugged Mom, Anais and Lexy while I shouted curses at Dad. I told him to never come back or I'll call the cops. He solemnly looked at me. He walked out, and closed the door.

I put Anais to bed, holding her. I sang to her in a saccharine voice. I sang the song that had been in the Watterson family for years;

 _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._

 _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you._

 _Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear._

I looked at Anais' closed eyes. I stroked her hair and kissed her goodnight. I next went to Mom. She sat in the living room, drinking green tea. I told Mom to sleep with Lexy and I. We all snuggled on the bottom bunk, Anais on the top.

It felt like the whole Watterson clan was under one roof.

But one out of five was here in spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

Suffer In Silence

Chapter 7

I felt the gentle morning breeze come over me, as I prepared my confidence. I was going to hang out with Lilly Rivers. It was 4:00 on a Saturday. I grabbed my $20 and told Mom I was going out. I walked to the new Carvel waiting for Lilly. Dante, Simba and Jamie cancelled to go to Daisyland. I sighed and looked at Lilly. She had a pink tight shirt, white leggings with blue polka dots, pink Converse and she topped it off with loose white curls. I tried my hardest to not yell, "Heeeey sexy!" She waved, and motioned for me to come over; Larry gave me the usual; Rocky road, cherries, M&Ms, and a vanilla scoop. "Good luck, Zach." he said, smiling. I gave Larry the $20 and got my change. I walked to Lilly and she smiled. "Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you since like, 6th grade." she said, smiling. I noticed she didn't have anything. "You're not hungry?" I said, taking a spoonful of the rocky road, ''I am. I just can't decide, though." She sat next to me, instead of across. I looked at her, and she stared back. "There's something on your lips.." she said, smiling wide. She leaned on me, and licked my lips. She giggled as I turned as red as my cherry. "Um, Zach-" I interrupted her. "Gumball. Call me Gumball." I grinned. "Gumball, do you wanna, uh... maybe go out with me?" Lilly said.

"YEAH!" I said, fist pumping.

(Time skip, 2 weeks)

"I think it's time you met my mom." I said, nonchalantly. "Kay,then." Lilly said, slamming her locker. She tiptoed and kissed me, and said bye.

"Gumball.." I heard from behind me. I turned around. "You're with Lilly?" I heard a voice snarl. I saw Carrie & Penny. I sighed. "Whore, and homewrecker." I said, walking away.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll be busy so maybe 1 long chapter of 2 short ones a day.


	8. Chapter 8

Suffer In Silence

Chap 8

OCs belong to their respective owners

Lionroar123

Dante Watterson

Lexboss

Myself

I walked with Lilly as I ignored the events from yesterday, Penny and Carrie snarling. I looked at her pink knit sweater, high ponytail, bangs and her brown Uggs. "So, when you meet my mom, be nice. Don't do anything you'll regret." I said, hugging her and smiling. It's been two months since we first went out. She smiled back. "Kay, Zachary." Lilly said, grinning.

(Time Skip, 20 minutes)

We got to my house and I told Lilly to be quiet. I didn't tell Mom I had a girlfriend, nonetheless I'd be bringing her. "Mom... I brought a surprise for you.." I said.  
Mom stood up from the kitchen table and I told her to come in. "Hi, Mrs. Watterson." Lilly said. "Mom, this is Lilly, my girlfriend." I said, hugging her. Lilly broke free from my hug and Mom stared. "Zach.. She's wonderful." Mom smiled. Not a fake, broken smile, but a genuine one- one I hadn't seen in years.

Lilly smiled too- she had a special twinkle in her eye. I had already met her parents, a fox and a snow leopard. They were like us, and cool. Her mom baked cookies by day and blared rock by night. Her dad was burly- for a fox. A mustache and big frame- the perfect father. He watched football, and offered me a beer. I declined, because I was underage. He smiled. "You know your limits, Zach. I trust you with Lilly."

Anyway, Mom and Lilly turned out to be like her and Anais. Mom treated Lilly like a daughter, and told her to call her Nicole. We sat, chatting about how we met.

"So, Lilly, what do your parents do for a living?" Mom said, sipping her hot chocolate. Lilly stared. "My, uh dad works at the Elmore Brewery. My mom works at the Rainbow Factory." Lilly said, smiling. "Wait.. Is Claire your mother?" Mom asked. Lilly nodded.

(Time Skip, 2 Hours)  
It was now 5:00 pm, and we headed to Lilly's house. Her parents weren't home, though. Lilly turned off the TV and took off her shirt. "I think it's a little hot in here~" she purred. I blushed and her eyes told me what she wanted.

(A/N)

I will post a lemon of this part, probably later. Back to the story!

After that, I realized I did something STUPID.

I didn't use protection.

I worried, but shook it off. Nothing would've happened anyway. I put my t-shirt back on, along with my sweatpants. We cuddled until 10:00, because I broke my curfew.

I got home, and took a shower. I fell asleep on the couch.

WOW that is bad

my s key dont work o ometime it wont sshpow up

-CinnyBun


	9. Chapter 9

Suffer In Silence

Chapter 8

(A/N)

I won't be accepting anymore OCs. In future chapters, I will use them. I have to put off using other OCs, due to the plotline. Sorry for the inconvienience. I also plan to make 20 chapters, or more.

I was at home, being bored. I didn't have school for 2 weeks. I was on Elmore+, looking at statuses. In my feed, Penny had posted a picture. It was from her head, showing her cleavage. She also posted a picture of her kissing Masami. I unsubscribed and went into ElmorePlus Messenger. I got a message from Lilly.

 _Hey Zach. We need to talk..._

I felt like there was a lump in my throat. I typed back.

 _Okay. Meet me at the pizza place in the mall._

I got ready, and had $16 left. I'd have 14 left, since we'd each get a slice. If she broke up with me, I'd be a glutton. I saw her at a booth, munching on a cone. "Hi." she said, focused on her cone. She'd gotten a bit chubby since we first went out. She'd had mood swings and was eating more. "Hi, babe. I sat where she was. "What's up?" I said, inhaling the mozzarella stuffed crust pizza slice. "Zachy," she used the nickname that she only used when something was important. "Zachy, uh, I need to tell you something. I'm- I'm, I'm pregnant." she said, finally. Her eyes were a pale sky blue, and they began to water. "I'm sorry." she said, crying silently. "Shh. It's okay, baby." I hugged her. "We have to tell our parents.."  
I soothed her, while we walked home. "MOM!" I hollered. "Mom.. We're pregnant." I said, holding Lilly's hand. Mom sighed. "Well, you gotta get your plan. I'm not helping." Mom walked through the door.

I realized something- we're only 15. "Lilly, no matter what, I love you from the sky down, to the ground up."

(Time Skip, 2 days)

Lilly wasn't at school today. I passed Jamie and Dante, hugging in the hallway. I got home after 8 hours of torture. I went to Fervidus Pizza and got a mozzarella pizza. I saw Lilly coming out of Elmore Hospital. I looked at her, and her flat stomach.

"I got an abortion."


	10. Chapter 10

Suffer In Silence

Chapter 10

I don't own anything except Lilly, my OC.

With Help From Dante Watterson

I heard the words I never wanted to hear. I stared at her, silently choking on my sobs. She joined in. "Why-why'd you do it?" I said, my throat clogging with sobs. "I didn't choose to...my parents made me." Lilly cried. "You're mad, aren't you?" she said, biting her lip and pushing herself away from me. The stormclouds rolled in, as I put my pizza on the floor. The rain poured and the tears flowed. "Yes, but not at you." I said, kissing her cheek. "I'll still love you anyway."

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_

 _I'll be your fire when the lights go out_

 _When there's no one, no one else around_

 _We'll be two souls in a ghosttown_

I kept crying, and I coudn't figure out why. Maybe it was the thought that I had a child- That their grandparents couldn't stand us being happy. I felt like throwing something- and screaming. I held Lilly tight as we walked around Elmore endlessly. "Promise me, you'll always be my baby." I said, sniffling. "Okay. As long as you promise to be mine." she said, smiling. I told her to wait outside a store. I went in, and got her her favorite flower. A Japanese cherry blossom. She smiled, and hugged me. She told me to wait, and got me my face- made out of gumballs! We ate it and sat next to each other in the park. I hugged and kissed her one last time before leaving. It was already 6:00, and my curfew was at 7:30.

I got home and took a shower, and went on ElmorePlus. I looked at my messages.

(1) New Message!

I clicked on the link. It was a picture of Penny sitting near Tobias' rotting corpse. I screenshotted and went to sleep, Lilly on my mind.  
XxXxX

I awoke in a weird position, upside down. I got ready, and went to school. But it was closed, and police cars were everywhere.

A/N

Thank you all for reading my dumb story. I will be writing up to 20, and then maybe a sequel.

I'd like to hug each and everyone of you, but I cant. I'll soon be posting a FNAF Story (wow so original) on this site.

-CB


	11. Chapter 11

Suffer In Silence

Chapter 11

I don't own any of this, except Lilly, my OC.

With the help of my fans.

Light floods my eyes as I find myself under the covers, pale and sweaty. I get up and stare at myself in the mirror. My hair is frizzed, as my hair was duller than periwinkle blue. My eyes have black circles under them, adding to the look in my eyes that said "Suicide."

My arms are the same periwinkle as my hair; I see dried tears on my face and cuts on my wrist. I dig my black hoodie out of the depths of the hamper and ignore the blood. I slip on some jeans and the same black Converse I wear everyday. I sigh in the mirror and look into my eyes, memories faded and shattered. The sky was dark and clouds were everywhere. Humid rain beat down everywhere, as I walk out my bedroom.

"Hi, Zachary." Mom said emotionlessly. She looked visibly tired, with her eyes half-open and messy hair. I notice a scar on her cheek. "Who did that to you?" I said, concerned. "Nobody." she snapped. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she says, her face on the table.

"I'm not hungry."

''You never are."

I walked out the door as the rain fell down hard on me. I liked the rain, because nobody could see me crying. The sky was as dark as my heart, because apparently I'm a toy.

But a broken toy.

As I go to class, I notice a clamor near the gutter where Tobias' was murdered. The paramedics and police squad are near, as Donut Cop called me.

That's when I feel it. The world around me was silent, and still. I could only hear my slowing heartbeat as I fell to the ground. I see my memories flash before me.

 _Flashback_

"Darwin, hold this." I said, giving him the baseball. "Uh, what do I do with this?'' he says, eyeballing it. "Just hold it!" I said.

That was the day I got the scar on my left eye. I still feel it happening today.

 _Flashback_

"I love you, Penny." I said, yelling over Tobias'. She stared at me. "Creep." she snorts. Tobias laughs and throws a rock at me. Penny laughed as she and Tobias

The day I got a scar- on my heart.

 _Flashback_

Darwin was hanging by the ceiling. I broke down, in tears. "At least you'll still be a legend- In my heart." I whispered.

The day I slit my wrists.

"Ugh." I said. "Two more days and it's going to school again... so basically returning to the devils land" I messaged Lilly for what seemed to be an eternity. She told me that she really wanted the baby and that she thought we would be a happy family. "I wish things with the baby would be different. At least now we know that he wont suffer in this world."

I thought about that for a while. I didn't want to put a child through what I am going through. I'm not a warrior- I'm a survivor. In the end, we will all die, and make no significance in humanity.

I hear a ding.

I clicked on the message and there is a drawing. It was a picture of Lilly with the baby and we were happy. The next picture shows that they baby was murdered by Penny. The other picture shows that Penny goes and kills Lilly. Then another one of her forcing us into marriage.

I stopped looking at them and got ready for bed, deeply disturbed.

I thought about the pictures but then something happened. I see a bright white light and people gathering around me.

A/N

Thanks for reading this chapter of TAWOG I hope you liked it and sorry for that cliff hanger it will be in the next chapter! and then the sequel I'm so excited!

Also this is CB's friend I will be taking over until then Thanks!

-CB's Friend

P.P.S. - This is Cinnybun, over & out! Special thanks to the mysterious J for helping... Thanks bro!


	12. Chapter 12

Suffer In Silence

Chapter Twelve

A.N. : Okay so I'm not dead, even though the last time I updated this fic was literally on Christmas Eve. So sorry I left a cliffhanger for like seven months. I will post the final chapter on this story and later do an updated version of this fic. Tysm! I'm sorry for this crap chapter. ~ CinnyBun

"Well, fuck." Zachary mumbled in his mind as his livid mother barged into his room.

"You wasted all your damn time dreaming! And look, the extra sleep is in your eyes. You can't live your life in bed all the time! Clean up this damn room before..." He stared at her endlessly drone on about this. "MOM. I'm twenty one years old. I think I can handle doing these things. I'm not a fish." he said, before remembering what happened. "I mean-" his mother cut him off. "We do not speak about that, not in this house."

"Well, mom, it's called a house for a reason. It's called a house, that's where people live. A home is where you're filled with joy, happiness, fun moments. We haven't had a single happy moment since Dad left, that's for sure. Life is going by too quickly, and I haven't seen any of my friends since junior high. Life gets lonely, mama." Zachary stared into his mother's tired blue eyes.

"Well, you're right. Our lives may not be the best. Someone can come along and make it better. And for now, we can just ride out the waves on the sky. Things are happening, people are being born and dying right this second. Life is unfair, but we'll manage to get through alive. I know you can, my little tiger."


End file.
